


Secrets

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker Jared Leto - Fandom, The Joker suicide squad - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Gangsters, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Joker - Freeform, Joker Jared Leto - Freeform, Joker dcu - Freeform, Joker suicide squad, Lies, Light Angst, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Suicide Squad, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: The Joker did something so unforgivable and despicable you don’t ever want to see him  again. After months of avoiding The King of Gotham, you really can’t understand why he appointed you as the only person to take care of his son in case of emergency. There’s no way you’ll accept to help the little boy in his father’s absence, yet the three years old has no fault in what happened between you and your ex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same name blog: DiYunho.

You have no idea for how long you’ve been driving, but you feel the need to pull over again: the restlessness is becoming unbearable and the tears clouding your vision make it dangerous to continue the trip for the moment.

You signal and switch lanes, slowly approaching the emergency shoulder ahead without a clue about what to do afterwards; one thing’s for sure though: Y/N will definitely take refuge in LA.

At this point it’s safe to say that the town her father owns is probably the only home she ever had; not a very comforting notion yet the shocking revelation she accidentally stumbled upon a few hours ago doesn’t leave any room for alternatives.

You park as close as possible to the concrete railing and get out of the SUV, the cold air making you shiver since your coat is quite thin for the chilly spring afternoon. You start pacing around the car, hesitantly glaring at your cellphone. Should you make the call now or wait?… …

Might as well get it over with.

You press the screen on the sole name listed under “Important Contacts”: Dad.

The Joker’s phone number used to be there also; it got blocked and removed when you had to stop for fuel at a gas station back in Gotham.

Jase picks up right away and the sound of his familiar voice makes it harder to keep yourself together.

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Hi daddy,” you sniffle and bite on your lip, not wanting to cry. “How are you?”

“Not bad for an old man, kid. How’s my favorite daughter?” he asks and despite not remembering being more upset in your life, you still crack a smile since the mobster doesn’t have any other children.

“I’m OK dad,” you gulp and continue. ”I’m actually on my way to Los Angeles; I should be there tomorrow night.”

“That’s great, Y/N! I didn’t see you in a while and I sure miss you. How long are you staying?”

You take a deep breath, almost chocking on the painful words:

“Indefinitely…”

Absolute silence for a few seconds and then Jase growls:

“What the fuck did he do now?”

You sigh, choosing not to share the specifics of your decision.

“It’s just not working out…So I’m coming home…Can I use the house again please?” your request makes your parent cringe.

“That’s your house and you don’t need my permission to live there, kiddo. What’s going on, hm? You know you can tell me,” the 62 years old attempts to reason with the distressed Y/N: although she’s doing a decent job at hiding her heartache, he can read in between the lines.

“I’ll…I’ll be fine dad, don’t worry,” you mutter and your father knows better than to push for a confession; you’ll probably bring him up to date when you’ll be ready. “I think I’ll get on the road again; I have to cover as much distance as possible today.”

“Sure kid, I’ll see you soon. Drive safe!” Jase agrees because he realizes his daughter won’t be able to talk for longer: she sounds flustered and will probably burst into tears as soon as she hangs up.

“I will daddy. Bye…” is the faint answer the King of LA discerns before the conversation ends.

That son of a bitch! Jase grinds his teeth, angered at the simple affirmation of what he feared for months: The Joker was the wrong choice and certainly didn’t deserve your affection.

You were in love with him regardless.

So what the hell happened?!

************

Five hours ago

You were beyond excited to see J after the four days business trip; your father had a special request for his daughter to help smoothing out a transaction with one of his main New York partners and you obliged. Things went better than expected: Y/N managed to finish the assignment a day earlier which made the anticipation of being reunited with her boyfriend feel like a well-deserved bonus.

You rushed out of the elevator straight into the living room at the Penthouse and your enthusiasm got cut off when you saw this woman wearing one of your silk robes nonchalantly organizing piles of money in a few suitcases scattered on the floor. Her eyes got big when she noticed your presence.

“You’re early,” the woman concluded, more annoyed than surprised. “Weren’t you supposed to return tomorrow?”

You gazed at her with contempt, unaware of how bad it was.

“Who are you?” you frowned, heart beating so fast it was deafening.

She smirked, taking it upon herself to brief the clueless Y/N about the truth despite knowing The Joker will go ballistic at her actions:

“I’m his wife you dumb girl.”

You seemed stupefied and she continued:

“He does this from time to time if it benefits us business wise. Though I have to admit one year is the longest I had to share him with anybody and I’m tired of it! My husband never tells me who the women are and I trust he’s doing whatever necessary to ensure our future. I’m sick of people not knowing he’s mine!” she raised her voice, jealousy taking over. “Who are you, hm? What’s so important about you that he didn’t break it up yet?” she got worked up, seeing that as her chance to unravel the mystery of The Joker’s lengthy relationship with the stunned Y/N.

“I’m the Godfather’s daughter,” you mumbled and her entitled smile died under the burden of understanding she messed up badly. 

Damn, The King of LA’s offspring! That’s why the money was pouring in from all the transactions with the other gang, that’s why The Joker kept you for so long. Oh God, he’s going to lose his mind! He should have said something to his wife about your identity, at least this time around: you were probably his most ambitious and lucrative project ever. Unfortunately, his other half screwed up beyond repair.

J’s voice coming from upstairs got you out of trance:

“Who are you talking to Nessa?” and he starting descending from the top floor with a little boy in his arms. Half way through he realized you were there and abruptly stopped, prompting the child to complain:

“Daaaaddy, I’m hungry.”

The Joker gazed at the two women in his life and didn’t get the opportunity to reply the burning question:

“You have a child?!…”

Y/N ran out of the premises, unable to fully comprehend what she witnessed by mere coincidence. She took the stairs, stumbling and almost falling on the way down; her ears were ringing and she could barely see a few feet ahead which was much better than the aftermath of the encounter happening at the Penthouse.

The Joker put his son down and urged him to go back to the master bedroom, stomping towards his petrified wife.

“What did you tell her??” he yelled so loud it made her shiver. “What did you say??” J pushed her against the wall and Nessa took a stance despite the survival instinct advising of the opposite.

“I didn’t know she is the Godfather’s daughter, ok? I’m aware we’re doing this for us, but you should keep me in the loop! I didn’t know who she was. I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry!”

“You’re sorry???” he snarled and the eerie grimace on his face turned into genuine insanity. “You ruined all of it and you’re sorry?? Who gave you permission to open your mouth, huh?? I could have fixed this, I could have made her think I was cheating and patch it up!!!”

“Why are you so mad?…” she had the nerve to fight and J slammed her on the floor, livid at the defiant behavior. “Do you…do you actually like her??!”

“Shut up!” he kicked her and she couldn’t stop:

“Is that it?! You like her?!”

“I said SHUT UP!” The Joker got on top of Nessa and pinned her body under his, wishing to squeeze the life out of her with his bare hands for the total disaster she was responsible for.

“Mommy…” their three years old son whimpered, scared to see his parents like that; they were caught up in the feud and didn’t see Alexis sneaking downstairs. “Mommy…” the terrified little boy made his father postpone his rampage.

“You ruined my hard work,” he hissed and got off her. “One year down the drain and you have the audacity to inquire if I like her??! Do you know how much money we lost since Jase won’t do business with me after this??!!”

“I’m sorry baby,” Nessa kept on coughing and curled up in a ball. 

Alexis couldn’t stop sobbing and The Joker lift him up, panting with indignation while trying to suppress his rage.

“Sorry won’t fix shit!!!” he screamed and stormed out of the room, leaving his wife on the floor, grateful to have escaped his violent attack.

**************

After three months

You are at your father’s mansion, organizing his numerous accounts and updating wire transfers that need immediate attention after the settlements negotiated during the previous day.

“Done?” he uses his cane to knock at the opened door.

“Yes, dad. Probably 10 more minutes and I’m out of here.”

“Take your time kid,” he comes in and takes a stroll around his spacious office, wanting to share what he just found out.

You are completely absorbed into your assignment and Jase analyzes your features, delighted as always to see so much of him in his daughter. 

“Say Y/N,” he gets your attention,”wanna hear some news?”

“Hmm?” you lift your head up from the laptop, not overly curious to discover whatever he wants to share.

“Your ex nearly lost his life two days ago. Apparently an ambush. His wife was with him, my sources inform. She’s dead and he’s not doing well either,” your parent emphasizes the secret relationship and watches you squirm in your chair, startled at his unexpected revelation. “Is that why you left him?” the interrogation makes you hold your breath and he shakes his head, irritated. “You found out the jerk was married? Why didn’t you tell me?”

You exhale, cornered by the impulsive Godfather.

“Because I didn’t want the business partnership between Gotham and LA to be impacted by my personal life,” you blur out one of the main reasons for your silence.

“Business partnership?! When it comes to my family to you think I give a damn about monetary gain? Are you serious?!”

“I knew you would retaliate and I didn’t want him to think that I care. Because…because I don’t,” the sadness in your voice makes Jase calm down a bit.

“… … Why are you crying then?…” he pushes the box of tissue in front of his devastated daughter; you didn’t even realize tears are rolling down your face. Jase grabs your hand and pulls you up in his embrace, holding you closer when you start bawling your eyes out on his shoulder. “Nobody messes with my little girl,” he whispers and caresses your hair, somewhat discouraged by your objection:

“I’m 30 daddy,” you sniffle and bury your face in his shoulder again.

“Still my little girl,” your father grumbles, displeased his own flesh and blood thought she didn’t mean more to him than a few million dollars.

It’s clear you kept the secret for other reasons also, probably the most important being the embarrassment of finding out you were used and taken for an idiot by the man you obviously loved.

A whole year of lies and deceit…

The cut runs deeper when it comes from the person that meant so much it got you convinced to change your mind about not wanting children; The Joker probably laughed at your willingness to give him an heir when he already had one with his own wife.

The two of them definitely deserved each other, but he definitely didn’t deserve you. 

***********

2 weeks later at your house

“What does he want?” you sneer after one of the guards entrusted with your security told you Jonny Frost is here to ask for a meeting.

“I’m not sure, he says it’s an emergency. He has a little boy with him,” Nixon adds and you put aside the book you’re reading, intrigued. “Should I let him in?”

You nod a yes and furrow your eyebrows as soon as Frost enters the lounge: he’s carrying Alexis in his arms, the child fast asleep after the exhausting journey from Gotham to Los Angeles.

“Hello Y/N,” Jonny greets and you cut him off.

“What do you want?”

The Joker’s trusted henchman had a speech prepared for the encounter, yet given the current situation and the bitter look on your face he has to be as concise as possible.

“Mister J is very sick.”

“How is that any of my concern?!” you resentfully interrupt.

“Boss has to undergo a few surgeries since he can’t walk or talk properly,” Frost colors the big picture with a few carefully chosen words. “He left special instructions regarding his son: Mister J would like you to take care of Alexis in his absence.”

“Get out!” you snap and stand up from the couch. “Get out!” you repeat, disgusted by his demand. “The Joker has plenty of resources and people to fulfill his instructions. I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE!!!” you yell and the three years old is rubbing his eyes, almost woken up by the commotion. “How dare you come here and ask such a thing after what happened? Get out!”

“I didn’t know,” Jonny responds since he guessed exactly what you’re referring to. “I had no clue. And even if I knew, I couldn’t have said anything anyway,” his honesty doesn’t make it better. “Please take Alexis, I can’t go back with him; you know how Mister J is. Please Y/N,” Frost pleads and you bark:

“You have 20 seconds to disappear from my sight!!”

Nixon and four other goons approach, signaling Jonny to follow them because it’s evident the fuming Y/N is not thrilled with the uninvited guests. Frost has no other option besides leaving the premises, wondering how he’s going to explain his failure to The Joker.

“Ava!” you address the woman patrolling the western corridor of the house. “Have the crew ready in one hour, I need to pick up some diamonds from Enzo Neroni.”

Jonny is too far to discern the rest of the conversation and a simple plan flourishes in his brain: Enzo is one of the smugglers J uses on a regular basis also. Frost knows exactly where to find him and this might be the only chance that will act in his favor.

At this point he has nothing to lose.

************

“What is he doing here?” you point out at The Joker’s son as Enzo neatly places the purchased diamonds in tiny jewelry boxes.

“Uhh,” he shrieks. “Frost dumped him here until he can find a safe place for the kid. I guess his father will be out of commission for at least one month and he doesn’t want anyone messing with his offspring. I’m sure they’ll be some jumping at the opportunity. Get out of my way!” Enzo pushes the little boy and he falls on his knees, picking himself up afterwards. Alexis holds his teddy bear tighter, staring at all the strangers around and seems terrified.

“Can you not do that?” you smack your lips, aggravated.

“Do what?” Enzo halts his task. “You don’t want the gems in boxes? I can put them in pouches.”

“I was talking about the young boy,” you clarify your statement.

The smuggler lifts his shoulders up, defending his indifference.

“My warehouse is no place for children. Hey, don’t touch that!” he slaps Alexis’s hand when he reaches for a bottle of water on the table. “I didn’t say you can have it! I fucking hate kids,” he gives the three years old a mean look and it pisses you off.

“Are you thirsty?” you ask and snatch the water, opening the lid.

“U-hum,” Alexis barely manages to utter.

“Can I have this water or do I need permission too?” you mock and Enzo lifts his hands up in surrender, not wanting to initiate trouble. “Here,” you offer it to the little one and help him drink. He sure is thirsty since it takes a few good seconds before finishing. “Are you hungry?” and the child shrivels up, not answering your question. “Did you give him anything to eat?”

“No; I suppose I can send somebody to fetch some food when I have a moment,” Enzo groans and arranges the boxes inside the empty suitcase you came with.

“Do you think The Joker would be happy with that answer?” you frown and the reply bothers you more than it should:

“Mister J is not here, Y/N. I’m doing the best I can under the circumstances.”

“Your best sucks!” you mutter and take the hasty decision that will change the future for the parties involved, even if you don’t know it yet. “Where are his things?”

“In my van. Why?” Enzo is curious to hear.

“He’s coming with me, that’s why! Nixon, get the diamonds,” you order the bodyguard and you extend the palm of your hand, waiting for Alexis to take it. “Come on, let’s go,” you force a grin on your face and the little boy stalls until you encourage him again. “Come on,” and the small fingers are finally trapped within yours. “Don’t be scared, it’s ok,” you walk at his pace towards the exit.

Once you and your team are gone, Enzo dials Frost’s number and informs:

“She took him.”

Jonny is not big on religion but feels that today he was granted divine intervention.

“Oh thank God! That was so close to disaster,” he sighs, relieved.

“You better tell Mister J I didn’t do anything to his son! You know she’ll talk, I don’t want him coming after me. Tell him I actually helped and it was part of the plan. Do you fucking understand? I don’t want any trouble!”

“I’ll tell him,” Frost reassures and Enzo hangs up, wondering if it was wise to get involved in the messy situation.

**************

“I’ll tuck you in,” you pull the warm covers on top of Alexis and he anxiously wiggles after another thunder strikes in the distance. “It’s alright, it’s just a storm,” you try to make the little boy relax.

You were gone for most of the day and Ava was left in charge of the kid; at least he was bathed, fed and changed in clean clothes, undoubtedly safe under your roof just like his father wished.

“My name is Y/N. What’s your name?” you adjust his stuffed teddy bear under the blankets.

“Alexis…” he shyly whispers and gulps when another strong thunder shakes the house.

“That was close,” you wink and he nervously whimpers, distracted by the loud noise.

“Whe’s mommy?” Alexis suddenly asks. “I…I want my daddy,” his eyes get teary because he doesn’t know you and he’s frightened.

A three years old can’t possibly fathom why he doesn’t see his mother anymore and why his dad disappeared also.

“They’re not here…” you bite on your cheek. “You’ll stay with me for a while.”

“I want my moommyyy,” the boy starts crying and you don’t really know what to do.

You get under the covers and pull him in your arms, attempting to comfort an agitated child that squirms to escape the stranger’s embrace.

“Ssssstt, it’s ok,” you keep on gently rocking him and another powerful thunder makes Alexis instinctively cling to your nightgown. “You’re ok, it’s just nasty weather. It will go away,” you caress his hair with one hand and use the other to hug him again. “There you go, don’t cry. It’s fine…” you smile and his eyes gaze into yours, totally immersed in your soothing presence. “Ssstttt, you’re good,” you cuddle with the kid, protectively holding him until his body is not tense anymore.

The Joker’s son is falling asleep and even if the raging tempest wreaks havoc outside, someone showing him affection after being tossed around all day makes him cozy. Alexis has no idea that the woman tricked into taking care of him has no obligation to do so; in fact quite the opposite. His luck has changed tonight especially since there are several groups interested in taking advantage at J’s present misfortune.

The secret is out and can’t be swept under the carpet: The King of Gotham was married and he does have a child. With many enemies lurking in the darkness waiting for a chance to strike, it’s a miracle it didn’t happen yet.

But a miracle never lasts for long and destiny has a funny way of making everyone pay their debts.

Or send unexpected help from a person that shouldn’t lift a finger in granting safe haven to a little boy that reminds Y/N of his father’s deception.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been two months since The Joker’s son came to live with you in Los Angeles. At first, he was scared and anxious, barely said any words besides short answers to your questions. Alexis asked about his parents on a daily basis and Y/N often accompanied the little boy when he went to search for them inside the house. You noticed he liked to hold on to your long dresses while following you around, that’s why you made sure to wear clothes he could easily grab.

It wasn’t hard to realize that was kind of like a security blanket to Alexis: the woman taking care of him seemed nice and the three years old’s instinct was to stay close to her. She always comforted him when he would start crying because he wanted his mom and dad; she even allowed a few henchmen to bring their kids over so he can play with other children.

You wanted to hate Alexis, you really did. But how can you hate an innocent nugget? It wasn’t his fault for anything that happened and it’s not that he had a choice in being born as The King of Gotham’s son.

The Godfather wasn’t happy when he found out his daughter rendered shelter to J’s offspring, especially after the way your relationship ended. He listened to your explanations and reasons on why you decided to care for the young boy, comprehending a simple fact: you made up your mind and that was the end of discussion. Despite his disapproval, your father admired your stubbornness and strong will simply because they were inherited from him.

Although you were against the idea, Jase increased the security at your home; he wasn’t prepared to risk your safety just in case somebody would actually have the courage to step over boundaries and come for Alexis.

He didn’t know things were already in motion. 

***********

“Here, eat your orange,” you place the plate with the sliced fruit in front of the little man seating at the table and impatiently waiting for his favorite treat. You sigh as he takes the first bite and smiles.

He has The Joker’s smile; not that fake grin J displays for others to see, but the one he shows in private on rare occasions, his actual smile. Thinking about the first time you confessed how much you liked that about him hurts more than it should; he probably laughed with his wife behind your back while plotting on how to manipulate your feelings in order to obtain maximum financial benefits from the trades with LA.

** It was a Friday morning and you woke up first.

“You want breakfast babe?” you yawned and kissed his shoulder, cuddling more to his body.

“Mmmmm,” he growled and buried his face in the pillows, displeased you were up at 8 am instead of sleeping in.

“I’ll take it as a yes,” you reached to peck his neck and rolled out of bed, stretching a bit before trying to find your clothes on the floor.

“Why are you up so early?” J opened one eye, watching you stumble on his holster and kicking it under the bed.

“I have to write on my master’s degree paper. Ten more pages and I’ll finally be done,” you almost squealed with delight.

“Have someone write it for you, Y/N.”

“Why?! I can write it myself, it’s not that hard. Only boring: I chose the topic of economic growth in the third world countries and the impact on global inflation,” you snickered when he huffed at the dull subject.

“I don’t know why you need that for,” J scratched his arm and finally opened both eyes in order to enjoy the view outside the huge windows; Gotham’s shimmery glow given by the misty winter morning made the city seem completely frozen. 

“I told you my father insisted I go to the same private university he went. I’m almost done and afterwards…freedom!” you giggled and The Joker sulked since he hated the idea of you wasting another day on the paper instead of paying attention to him.

“How many pages did you write so far?” the inquiry aimed towards a clear goal building up in his mind.

“40.”

He got on his elbow and sternly demanded:

“I want a presentation.”

“Of what? The paper?!” the confused look you gave him underlined his wish.

“Yeah. Come on, let’s see what the smart girl’s been working on, “ J puckered his lips as you snatched his reading glasses from the nightstand and wrapped yourself in his purple shirt resting on the armchair from the previous night’s rush to get undressed. "What are you doing?”

“I couldn’t possibly present such a serious thesis naked,” you explained, buttoning one button on the shirt. “It’s not dignifying for a scholar,” you took this serious stance in front of the bed and he snorted, amused.

Five minutes into it and he signaled for you. You crawled on top of The Joker and he lifted himself higher on the pillows, intrigued by the stuff coming out of your mouth.

“I have no fucking clue about the fancy terminology you’re using, but I’m aroused,” he interrupted your lecture and you straightened your back, upset with the disruption.

“Big surprise,” you scolded and J slapped your thigh, working his fingers up to that button holding his shirt together on your body and managed to snap it with one swift move.

“Keep going, I’m getting immersed in this captivating theme,” he peeled the garment off your frame and tossed it to the side.

“If you insist,” and Y/N continued to speak while tracing the tattoos on his arms. The Joker couldn’t last longer than maybe 3 more minutes before he switched spots, making sure you’re trapped under him.

Not that you wanted to escape anyway.

“I think we stumbled upon some very exquisite quality stuff here,” his face hoovered on top of yours and you removed the reading glasses, returning them to their owner.

“Did we?” you kissed the tip of his nose, giggling. “I think you should wear your glasses in public; it makes you look like a sexy nerd.”

“Huh?” J snarled, not excited with the comparison.

“A sexy nerd,” you whispered and adjusted The Joker’s glasses, tucking the green hair behind his ears. He wanted to put them away but you begged: ”Noooo, leave them on please.”

He smiled and you had to comment:

“You should really smile like this more often. I absolutely love it,” the honest remark made him smirk wider.

“Try to contain your enthusiasm, madam,” and he started nibbling on your soft skin, working his way down your tummy. You moaned and J encouraged: “Keep going, these theoretical notions are driving me crazy.”

You reprised your discourse and couldn’t concentrate anymore after things got hot, especially since he kept his reading glasses on the whole time. Of course you slept with him before, but that morning felt like such an intimate experience.

… And he probably made fun of everything and discussed the most private details of your life together with the wife nobody knew about, scheming their way up to the top without any regrets or remorse.

There’s no way for you to know, but The Joker never talked about his extramarital affairs with his spouse; she knew he was picking only women that could boost their influence and fortune, breaking up with them once he got what was needed. J’s flings never lasted for long and Nessa wasn’t briefed about his “temporary incidents” as she liked to call them. The Joker’s wife loved luxury, power and money, indulging a less than convenient marriage style as long as it benefited them both.

She wasn’t a jealous person per–se, yet she didn’t understand how come The Clown Prince of Crime kept you for so long. That’s why she had that outburst when you popped up at the Penthouse and blurred out secrets nobody was supposed to find out about. The Joker scored big with The Godfather’s daughter and dated her for a year; the relationship would have lasted even longer if not for Nessa’s impulsiveness.

Even if that was the plan all along, it was strange for The King of Gotham to waste so much time on a “temporary incident” instead of moving to the next victim…

**************

You are sitting under one of the trees in your backyard reading a magazine, enjoying the nice weather outside. Alexis is playing a few feet away, still shy after brushing your hair a few moments ago.

It’s probably something he used to do for his mother, that’s why you don’t have any objections to the daily ritual; at least it makes the child more at ease with her absence. The young boy misses his parents and there is not too much than can be done about it: Nessa is dead and The Joker is not doing well enough to have him back. After his surgeries, the convalesce period is extending now close to three months instead of the 4 weeks you were told about at first. J didn’t try to reach out to his son but appointed Frost to text you updates on his condition mostly because that give you an insight on how soon he’ll be able to pick up Alexis and take him back to Gotham.

“Y/N,” Nixon calls your name and you look up from your book, wondering why you’re being bothered when you gave all the henchmen instructions to stay away.

“Yes?”

The bodyguard approaches, bearing important news:

“Chicago is here; they want to talk to you.”

“Why?” you frown, having a bad feeling about their unannounced visit.

“Not sure, they said it’s very important. They insist on a meeting, even if they don’t have an appointment.”

You weight in the options, wishing you could skip the request.

“I suppose we have no choice at this point,” you take a deep breath and prepare for the encounter while glancing at Alexis who’s preoccupied with giving a ride to his teddy bear on the tricycle.

Knox is the first one to appear, followed by other six members of the Chicago clan. You get up from your blanket and walk in their direction, this way they don’t get too close to the little boy.

“Hello Y/N,” Knox greets, and you tilt your head in response, suspiciously analyzing the group.

“My father didn’t tell me we have anything going on this month,” you open the dialogue, suggesting their presence is not appreciated without a formal forewarning.

“We don’t,” he serenely admits and his eyes wander off towards the purpose of their trip to Los Angeles. “We’re here for The Joker’s son.”

Your heart is beating faster since your suspicions are confirmed: they are here for Alexis.

“I wasn’t aware his father wants him back. Are you guys here to escort the child back to Gotham?” the evident sarcasm in your voice makes Knox chuckle.

“Why not?” he lifts his shoulders up, delighted at the suggestion.

You don’t find the situation entertaining at all.

“If you have unfinished business with The Joker, take it up with him, not his three year old!” you hiss, observing your father’s men surrounding the area at a safe distance, ready to intervene if necessary: they know that if a gang breeches the protocol and shows up on another clan’s territory without announcing it first, it’s usually not a good omen.

Knox scoffs, sucking on his teeth.

“You know how these things work, Y/N. Plus…”

“I know exactly how these things work, that’s why you can’t have him!” you cut off the guest, not willing to negotiate on the subject. “The little boy stays here and that’s the end of the story!”

“I must insist to be granted access…”

“Insist if it gives you any type of confidence for the final result. But you can’t have him!” you furrow your eyebrows, not budging from the decision taken weeks ago of offering safe haven to Alexis.

“You know boss won’t like this,” Knox sneers, mad the mission is not going as expected.

The indirect threat doesn’t gain additional points with the angry Y/N.

“If Adler has any complains, he can talk to The Godfather!” you hint at a useless temporary solution and the Chicago representative is far from thrilled.

“I’m certain he will!!” Knox barks and you had enough of his crap and annoying behavior.

“Nixon!” you wave at the head of the security. “Escort the gentlemen on their way out!”

Knox growls, finding it unacceptable that Chicago’s request got so abruptly dismissed; no other alternative besides leaving the premises while fuming at the mess he’ll have to explain to Adler.

*************

After 2 weeks

The Clown Prince of Crime asked for his kid back last week; it’s been quieter around your house without the little one around. After Alexis arrived home, Frost personally called to thank you on behalf of The Joker because his employer knew you won’t want to talk to him. And that was correct.

Who needs his fake gratitude and appreciation anyway?

Not Y/N.

You are currently searching thru your father’s bank accounts to confirm that yesterday’s wire transfers went through, sipping on your jasmine tea from time to time.

Suddenly a Skype pop up bubble shows up on your laptop’s screen: a request to chat from Frenemy95.

Definitely not somebody on your chat list so you dismiss the call. After a few seconds, here it is again.

You debate if you should decline, but what if it’s one of your father’s new business partners that have to be added to the directory?

You click “Accept Chat” and you are surprised when you see Alexis’s face on the screen, rubbing his red eyes and sniffling up a storm.

“Yyyy/Nnnn,” he whines, visibly sick.

“Hi honey,” you smile and notice The Joker’s silver shirt in the background, obviously having his son on his knees.

“D-don’t hang up,” he struggles to talk when your reaction is less than exciting. “He’s been chewing my ears off a-asking about you,” J finally finishes the sentence; it’s evident he still has problems with his speech and pronouncing certain words. 

“Yyyy/Nnnn,” Alexis whimpers and blows his nose in a tissue held by his dad. “Whe’ are you?” the little boy pouts.

“I’m in Los Angeles,” you answer even if he doesn’t really know what it means.

“H-he has a cold and he’s very fussy,” The Joker justifies his reason for contacting the ex-girlfriend. “H-he asks about his mom and you all the time. I evidently can’t bring his mom back, but I wanted to see if y-you would consider coming to see him and…”

The Joker’s cell phone’s screen goes black, the dialogue unexpectedly ending.

“Yyy/Nnn…” Alexis wiggles in J’s lap, upset he can’t see you anymore.

“S-she won’t come. I tried, OK?” The King of Gotham comforts a fretful child that will clearly refuse to take his medicine and probably have a meltdown also.

“I wan’ Y/Nnnn,” the three years old sobs, remembering another person in his life he didn’t see in a long time. “Daaaddy, whe’s mommy?”

“I’m the only one here,” J sighs, hoping his son will calm down enough to take a nap.

He’s not doing well and doesn’t need the complications arising from dealing with a sick kid on top of everything; fatherhood is not his forte and he’s running short on patience.

J would gladly default the responsibility to another, but somehow taking care of the little one is not such a burden when you have plenty of help around.

*************

Two days after, 11.23 pm

“Upstairs,” The Joker points out, limping while firmly squeezing the handle of his cane. “Fourth bedroom on the l-left,” he adds, staring you down because he is more than astonished you actually showed up at the Penthouse to see his boy. “H-he’s sleeping.” 

You briefly examine the stitch marks on his forehead and the brace J is still wearing on the left leg, a bit intrigued the green hair is shoulder length now. You didn’t see each other in months and the closeness makes you realize how much you resent the man that lied to you for a whole year.

You walk upstairs with your small duffel bag, not saying a word.

“Y-you can pick whatever bedroom you want!” The Joker shouts and you ignore him, muttering to yourself:

“I’m familiar with the place…”

You tiptoe to Alexis’s bedroom and sneak in, lingering by his side for a minute: he’s snuggling the teddy bear, breathing a tad better since the humidifier on the nightstand releases much needed comforting steam. You gently caress his face, assessing the fever is still making his cheeks rosier than they should be.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” you whisper and decide to camp in the guest bedroom next to his, planning to take a hot shower before winding down. You stretch on the cozy mattress, wondering if you’ll be able to sleep at the place that brings back painful memories. You close your eyes, intending to be lazy for maximum 5 minutes; yet the two day drive to Gotham takes its toll and you doze off, incapable of snapping out of it.

You don’t know for how long you’ve been asleep, but something is waking you up. You groan and turn to your side, the intensifying noise making the crabby Y/N mumble in her dream. More ruckus and you’re sort of awake, listening to the commotion: broken things, heavy steps stumping outside your room and the sudden scream makes you jump out of trance, disoriented until you recognize your surroundings: you’re at J’s Penthouse.

Another scream and you realize it’s Alexis; you dash out of the room, bumping into the brute that stops your movement.

“Stay in there, Y/N!” Axel pushes you back in the bedroom. “This is between New York and Gotham, we have no quarrel with LA!”

“What’s happening?” you try to pass by him without success, alarmed by his presence and for a valid reason: Axel is New York’s boss main assassin.

“Nothing to be concerned with,” he crosses his arms on his chest and the little boy’s crying from downstairs and more screaming prompts you to exert your authority.

“Get out of my way! NOW!!! Or you will have a quarrel with LA!” you raise your voice and Axel hesitates, not wishing to start anything hasty without his leader’s approval. “Move!” you push him away and he doesn’t fight it, expecting his boss will properly deal with the Godfather’s daughter.

As you run downstairs, you recognize many of the faces scattered around the premises, maybe 30 henchmen the New York leader has with him.

“Can your son fly, Clown?” you hear the mobster’s voice coming from the terrace and you sprint towards the balcony, already spotting J outside with a gag in his mouth, restrained by three buff goons. He’s struggling to escape, trying to get to Alexis. “I guess we’ll find out, hm? It’ll be interesting to see if a Clown can fly also!” Ezra laughs and the sight of Alexis dangling from the 30th floor makes your heart skip a beat: one of the gangsters barely holds the child on the other side of the railing; the boy is scared out of his mind, not understand what is happening.

“Give him back!!” you rush to help, afraid the goon will let go: the three year old keeps on squirming, bawling his eyes out while reaching his hands for The Joker.

Ezra snarls, displeased at your intervention.

“Get the fuck out of here, Y/N!”

“Give him back!!” you defy the dangerous and ruthless New York boss, panicked at the risky situation. “Tell your man to give him back!! Please!!” you beg, horrified at what might happen.

“I’m here to settle a score with Gotham!!” Ezra yells and it makes you gulp, especially since his people are slowly gathering around. “This town is under no one’s protection for the moment and nobody will offer this goddamn asshole any kind of aid!”

“LA offers protection!” you blur out without thinking, seeing this as the only chance to save Alexis.

“Say what?!” the mobster grinds his teeth, menacingly approaching you.

“You heard me!” you speak louder. “You all heard me!” you address the large group also, backing out as the angered Ezra strides towards you. “I said LA offers protection, you’re all witnesses!” you keep talking fast before it’s too late. “If you harm them now, the clans following the code will come after you!”

“You have some fucking balls using the code against me!” the gangster breaths on your lips, so mad he’s seeing red spots. “Your vow means that LA can’t render protection to another clan for 12 months, no matter the circumstances! Choose your battles carefully, little girl!!” he presses his fingers around your neck, convinced his intimidation technique will change your mind.

“I’m not a little girl,” you whisper. “And I’m not taking back what I said! If you kill me, you’ll have to deal with my father,” you remind Ezra who the woman standing in front of him is.

“Sir?…” someone grumbles. “Permission to proceed?” the henchman asks in the name of the whole crew because they’ll have to follow their leader’s orders no matter what he decides.

Ezra debates on the options, livid at the idea of letting The Joker and his offspring escape his wrath.

“You are definitely Jase’s daughter,” he hisses in your ear. “I’m sure he’s proud,” the mobster sarcastically enunciates, digging his nails in your skin before letting go. “Permission denied!” he shrieks at his team, signaling for Alexis to be given to you. The goon pulls the kid from over the railing and shoves him in your arms, upset the opportunity of murdering The Joker and his son is lost.

The little boy’s hands wrap around you tightly, uncontrollably sobbing on your shoulder; he’s so terrified he wet himself: you can feel your shirt getting soaked and you lift him higher, kissing the side of his head.

“It’s ok, honey, it’s ok,” you attempt to calm Alexis, worried he won’t stop shivering.

“We’re moving out!” Ezra finally commands and The Joker is released, immediately taking the gag out of his mouth. His chest is going up and down faster and faster as he watches the terrace emptying from the unwanted visitors. You know J is furious and you walk to him, grabbing his hand before he chases after them:

“Don’t! ” you advise as he staggers towards the entrance in the living room, mad beyond control and intending to do something about it. You follow him while holding his son, worried the retaliation is not well timed and The King of Gotham is definitely outnumbered. 

“J, don’t!” you plead and Alexis turns in your arms, wanting his father.

“Daaaaddyyyy,” he stretches to get to his parent and the little boy’s wish halts your ex’s hopeless rampage. The Joker takes Alexis from you, hardly maintaining his equilibrium without the cane.

“How did they get in here? This place is a fortress!” you pant, completely taken aback by the eventful morning. “Somebody betrayed you!” Y/N wipes her sweaty forehead, relived the New York gang is out of the Penthouse. For a split second you suspect J planned the whole charade in order to manipulate you again; still…he didn’t know you were coming to Gotham.

“T-thank you for…” The Joker utters and he gets interrupted.

“I didn’t do it for you,” you bite on your lip, concerned at how The Godfather will react to the news. “I just couldn’t watch an innocent child die for no reason.”

He’s quiet and you continue.

“Don’t seek revenge, not yet. What I did has serious implications for Los Angeles; don’t make me regret another thing I can’t take back…” you hint at your history together.

J nods a yes, his vengeful personality already designing a clear path to ensure that the ones responsible for trespassing a very fine line today will get what they deserve: a taste of their own medicine, plus the undeniable message of The Joker’s retribution.

He’s been laying low and maybe it was perceived as vulnerability: the world seems to have forgotten The Clown Prince of Crime is not a man to mess with.

Y/N knows it too; despite The Joker’s apparent compliance, she can read the signs of an imminent war hiding behind his blue eyes. He might hold a child in his arms, but it doesn’t change who he is.

And what others don’t understand is the simple truth: Alexis doesn’t make his father weak.

Only deadlier.


End file.
